


Seven Hours of Rain

by GinKin



Category: Harutake, Miura Haruma - Fandom, Sato Takeru - Fandom, ht2, satou takeru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinKin/pseuds/GinKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This twilight, it has such a mysterious atmosphere."  He continued as Takeru discerned the rustle of taking off shoes and placing them in a rack. "Doesn't it make you feel as if something unexpected might happen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Hours of Rain

A dusty pink traveled through the sky, together with plashes of soft oranges towards the setting sun and some stretches of lavender gradually turning into a deep, dark blue above him. The clouds were hanging heavy overhead, greyed by rain, and the full moon and a few stars could already be seen. The streetlanterns had switched on a while ago and the wind was picking up through the bendy, narrow street that gently sloped up and down.

  
Takeru swung his bag of groceries to and fro, humming a pleasant tune barely noticebale and carried downhill by the wind blowing passed him, caressing his arms and legs.  
Summer was still here, far from autumn, but passed its prime and the evenings were stilll warm and pleasant with the accumulated heat from the past weeks still locked in the stone around him. It was a little magical, the light and weather changing before his eyes as he was walking down the slope into the valley of the town. Its inhabitants were at ease, going about their business with a feeling of contentment and a little wonder.  
A stray cat crossed the street with a trot, only stopping for a second to look at the unkown boy coming in his direction before continueing its search for shelter.   
Takeru was lookin forward to the rain. How it would tap against the windows with that characteristic, soothing sound and roll down cappriciously, as the lantern lights played with the water to create little every-day gems. Perhaps not precious stones, but precious all the same.

  
The old gate squeaked endearingly. The wood discoloured and worn but still strong. The garden was abundant albeit a little overgrown, as his aunt was not able to keep up with it anymore, but there were still many plants blooming and the rain of the passed days had done it a favour. Swaying bamboo towered and curtained most of the green square encasing a cosy atmosphere in the middle with a small, clear-watered pond. The nure-en framed it partially, giving an old inner-court ambiance despite the house not being that big.  
  
Takeru shuffled up the wooden stairs, whispering words of polite return to the empty house. It was nice to be away from the city for a bit. Away from prying eyes and well meaning family and friends. He agreed to watch after the garden while she was gone and he had just finished shooting the Kenshin movies which had been demanding in more ways than one. He needed a break, something his aunt, who he sometimes thought he resembled most had recognized instantly, offering a little refuge under the ruse of caretaking. Just a few days. But it would be enough.  
  
After putting away the groceries he put he old fashioned kettle on the stove. Normally he would have enjoyed a beer at this time, but this house was meant for drinking tea, in a way.  
The worn tatami under his bare feet was enjoyable. It was such a common sensation, yet it felt different here to him, somehow. The house had a traditional smell too. A scent of wood and ink and incense that gave it something both earthy and uplifting and it excuded a gentle character, no doubt taken from his aunt.  
Bringing the tea he sat down on the nure-en, letting the rising wind tug at his hair and shirt and cool his face. He could make out a few small shubunkin in the pond, under the shelter of the waterlilies. Their silvery and orange scales spotted with blacks as they swam around lazily in the shallow water.  
  
Sitting down on the edge, dangling one foot and keeping the other folded to his chest, he poured the tea in the faded blue cup. It had a strong, half sour- half sweet scent with hint of brine due to a touch of seaweed. Takeru took a deep breath, finally able to relax when suddenly his phone rang and he nearly spilled the liquid over his pants.  
He grumbled a little and frowned, but what had threatened to become an unwelcome breach into his quiet evening smoothed out instantly when he saw it was Haruma. The corners of his mouth curled naturally at the sight of his friend's name.  
  
"Hey, it's me." Takeru's smile widened a little at the familiar voice that started to speak immediately the moment he picked up.  
"Hey you." He hummed back softly, flicking his fingers briefly as they had gotten wet from the tea sloshing dangerously.  
"I'm just calling...is...is it...what kind of weather is it over there?" Takeru blinked at the question but before he could answer Haruma beat him to it. "Is it almost raining? But you can still see the sun go down, and the colours are muted but still bright, and the moon and stars are out already right?  
Takeru made a simple sound of agreement, nodding as he looked up. Tree branches were starting to swing in the wind that had started to lace through them and for an inexplicable reason it made him happy. "Yes that's exactly how it is. Why?"  
  
For a moment he thought that maybe his friend woud be at the gate but a quick glance that might have held a bit too much hopefulness to admit to, belied any entity standing at the door.  
"Well that's because...well...it's kind of mysterious right? Kind of wonderful too? With the colours and the stars being like that?"  
There was some background noise and rustling as if he was moving and Takeru wondered where he was and what he was doing, but it didn't seem the younger found that a point of interest to discuss. Just then he heard the distinct sound of a door opening and a mumbling 'Tadaima" which meant Haru was back at his, at times disturbingly neat, apartment.  
  
"This twilight, it has such a mysterious atmosphere." He continued as Takeru discerned the rustle of taking off shoes and placing them in a rack. "Doesn't it make you feel as if something unexpected might happen?"  
"Hmn yeah" Takeru purred a bit lazily, leaning his shoulder and head against a wooden support pillar just content to hear Haruma's half excited, half pensive voice on the other end of the line, trying to form his feelings into something coherent and expressable. It was sweet as Haruma wasn't the best at those things. His feelings were strong but generally uncomplicated, just like his words. Some things, you just had to read between the lines.  
  
Closing his eyes to listen to the other and the wind that rustled through the bamboo and the acers the older man rested his chin on his hand.  
"You are right....It's kind of unusual like this. Defintitely...a magical evening ne."  
  
"It reminded me of you."

It was safe to smile freely this time, at the prompt declaration. No lenses and cameras or curious eyes to meticulously capture and dissect the nature of his expressions and expose him. It wasn't that he wasn't normally a generally low key person, but he always had to keep his composure, to keep his reactions with just a hint of detachment or when he had been too honest, cover them up with a little veneer of amusement as if he was just humouring Haruma, the director, the photographer, the viewers.  
Haruma wasn't able to do it. He simply had no guile and so little inhibition when it came to his heart's desires. It was hard to walk that fine line for both of them but better for the protection of their careers and themselves.  
  
"And you called just to to tell me?"

"Yeah...I guess it might have been unnecessary huh?" Haruma muttered suddenly a little shy and Takeru hoped he had caught his appreciative tone.  
"So are you at your aunt's yet? It's not that far from Fukiware falls and Tambara right?"  
"Yes I got here yesterday, and it's far enough not to be bothered by tourists, luckily."  
"Can you smell the lavender fields?"  
"Not right now. Sometimes when the wind is right, but it's rare.''  
"Ah...well the flowers have gone to sleep already probably anyway. Maybe tomorrow."   
"Maybe." He couldn't stop smiling into the phone. Silly banter, but he cherished it. 

 

Soft droplets tickled his toes and there was a little sound of surprise at the other end.  
"Did it just start to rain where you are?"  
"Yes, droplets are falling. "  
"Here too."  
There was a flash of lightning but the thunder that followed rolled harmless in the distance.

"Uwaah, a storm is coming!" The younger chuckled into the receiver. "There's condense forming on the window. I can write on it. ~Ne Take-chan what should I write? A secret message? You write something too~"

Takeru shook his head amusedly at his boyish enthusiasm.  
"I'm at aunt Riko's remember? I can't just dirty the window here."

"Boring. You know if you don't clean it properly it will stay readable the next time it rains. Maybe I should draw something instead." There was a little squeak like a finger trailing over a damp window.

"Don't draw ecchi stuff, Hamu."

Haruma laughed at the other end and and he could picture the brilliant smile in his mind. For a moment there was a comfortable silence, but suddenly his heart ached a little.

  
"Come here."

  
Like most of the older man's words they were unhurried and softly spoken. Compelling with their resonant purr caught in the lower tones. While he was not one to speak without thinking, the request had just escaped him without warning.

  
The rain tapped rhythmically on the leaves in the garden and the old wood of the house, oblivious of the sudden tension caught in his body while he waited for the other's answer.  
It was selfish to ask. Haruma had just gotten his break too, only wrapping up his last project today. It was evening. He'd have to travel for well over two hours.  
He should dissuade him, like when the other had wanted to visit him despite their gruelling butai-schedules, but he didn't want to. He hadn't wanted to then and he really didn't want to now. He was known to be kind, considerate but when it came to Haruma he had a tiny selfish, possesive streak, knowing the other was just too glad to please him, to see him happy. Always reaching out to him one way or another.

"Wait for me."

A shiver ran down his spine as something fluttered in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Harutake drabble. I only discovered them two weeks ago or so and most material about them seems old so perhaps both this rl bromance as well as its fandom no longer exists, but I felt like writing something for it anyway.
> 
> Characterization may not be entirely on point yet. I did give it an honest effort. Please feel free to offer your views or suggestions.
> 
> Aunt Riko is, of course, made up. 
> 
> part 1 of 2 and perhaps 3 if people find and like it.


End file.
